masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect Wiki:Operation Concentrated Effort/Project Collective
Project Collective is a subset of Operation Concentrated Effort focusing on the Multiplayer namespace. Project Team Project Lead: *Mr. Mittens Project Team Members: *BeoW0lfe *TW6464 *Gavin Hossel Project Goals The goal of Project Collective is to ensure that all articles associated with Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer are correct, have all relevant details, are organized efficiently, and a general cleanup of player notes in some articles is probably not a bad idea. Project Coordination Space Mittens here. Let's go over the basic goals for the project: Flesh out the maps. (Needs Improvement) *The map pages are some of the only stubs on the wiki right now, and have been for a very long time. We need to get these up to a good standard. Fill out the location descriptions to contain better descriptions of the terrain and ammo dump/objective positions. We need strategies as well. If you want to do some recon of a map, just make a private bronze match and leave one enemy alive at wave one. I would also love if we could get some good overview images from one of our PC users. Add info from the newest patch (Complete) *There was a patch, and it's brought a lot of changes. Let's update the info where it applies here. Add the Retaliation info (Mostly Done) *Add the stats, powers, and tactics for the new characters. Remember, new characters will be added periodically, so be sure to check the BioWare blog frequently. *Flesh out Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Challenges. I had this as a sandbox for a while, but I got completely burnt out considering how repetitive it was. It's live now, and hopefully we can get some additional hands on it. Don't be afraid to change the formatting, I know it's crap. *Document the new "Map Hazards". We include the variations in the main article for the map. Collaborate, collaborate, collaborate *Multiplayer-exclusive weapons, powers, and enemies are all very much intertwined with this project, especially with Retaliation out. Feel free to work alongside projects Arsenal and Nemesis. Project Communication Space I, for one, intend on playing a couple matches and enjoying the DLC before I do any wiki-related work. Don't worry, though, I'll uphold my obligations as project leader. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 09:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to try and work on the tactics for the new enemies, but only having played 2 or 3 rounds its tough to get a grip so early --Boss Hoss (talk) 20:51, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'm expecting the Collector-related tactics to take a long time before it gets into a good state. The fact that they're significantly more challenging to beat then the other factions makes it even harder to find good strategies. What we really need is multiple people working on the tactics. Different players have different playstyles. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 20:54, October 10, 2012 (UTC) So is there anything that needs to be fixed up at all? Like the other "unreleased" characters in the Character customization page?TW6464 (talk) 21:34, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :We can't do anything for the unreleased Retaliation characters until they get added to the game. Current priority is to flesh out Collector and map articles. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 21:35, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright then, thanks for explaining getting back to work now. Me and you mittens can collaborate over live, find tactics and stuff--Boss Hoss (talk) 21:32, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, forgot my signature, sorry GavinTW6464 (talk) 21:34, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, we need photos for the Rest of Retaliation's enemies. so far, only the Praetorian, Possessed Praetorian, Dragoon, and Geth Bomber (not so sure about the Geth bomber) pages have photos up. I'm not sure if this is our problem, or Project Nemesis's, but someone needs to get these up.--TW6464 (talk) 18:37, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Project Commenting Space Coordinator Note: For Weapons and powers, if you want to assist, then I'd recommend working with Arsenal for that. Trandra is project lead there. Or you can ignore that entirely. Lancer1289 (talk) 20:42, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :Mr. Mittens, I'll get the layouts for the new characters up shortly. Just waiting on DLC to download so I can see descriptions. I'm also going to add a Collectors section to each character. Trandra (talk) 01:35, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, sounds good. A lot of the strategy related info will probably take some time to fill out, but it'll happen eventually.--Mr. Mittens (talk) 01:56, October 10, 2012 (UTC)